DESCRIPTION: (adapted from the Abstract) This application is designed to recompete a five-year Institutional National Research Service Award for Clinical Training in AIDS, the goal of which is to train clinical investigators to conduct HIV infection research. The initial award supported seven trainees, five of whom have finished training and now have full-time academic careers in HIV research, and two who remain and will complete the program. An interdepartmental and interschool approach at the Johns Hopkins Medical Institutions provides a comprehensive program with access to a wide range of patients and study subjects with HIV infection. These include an HIV clinic with over 2500 patients, an AIDS ward, tuberculosis and sexually transmitted disease clinics, observational cohorts of homosexual men, IV drug users and women at high risk for HIV infection, an obstetric clinic, adult and pediatric AIDS Clinical Trials Units, a clinical pharmacology unit and other sites with foreign cohorts. The program is designed to further train clinicians who have completed their training in a general medical specialty to perform clinical studies in various aspects of AIDS.